


You Can Call Me Whatever You Want

by SaraVrites



Series: Canon Divergence Skimmons AUs [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Episode: s03e03 A Wanted (Inhu)man, F/F, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Overthinking, Season/Series 03, benstridge, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraVrites/pseuds/SaraVrites
Summary: Daisy brought yellow flowers to cheer Jemma up. But is friendship the right word to describe their relationship?Set during S03 E03: A Wanted (Inhu)Man.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Canon Divergence Skimmons AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	You Can Call Me Whatever You Want

The quiet of the room was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Jemma turned her head in that direction. A discreet squeak anticipated Daisy silhouette appearing from the jamb. She looked a bit insecure, maybe scared to bother Jemma, but the other girl stood to sit on the bed, not without fatigue, yet with the biggest smile on her face.

"I cannot believe you're here" Daisy sighed even before she had fully entered the room, smiling discreetly, as if too much enthusiasm would've made the other girl disappear again. "Skye!" giggled Jemma " _Daisy_ , I'm sorry" the tone could've been mortified, but nothing, in that moment, could wipe away the happiness from her face.

The inhuman closed the door behind her, turned to Jemma with a small smile. "It's a multipurpose gift, – she said referring to the vase of yellow daisies in her hands – it's pretty and, a reminder."

She awkwardly handed the vase to the woman, as if she didn't believe in either of the purposes that gift was supposed to have. "You can.. call me whatever you want." she added, her inflection betraying a feeling her eyes were quick to confirm, with a-little-too-loving-for-a-friend glance to the other girl. And Jemma noticed, when interlocking her eyes with Daisy's for a second, before smiling and looking away a bit embarassed, to put down the flowers.

"I can't stay long. There's a lot of things to do, but... I am really sorry that I haven't come sooner. It's.. just.. a lot.. going on." The inhuman looked away, somewhat embarassed as well as hurt, as if she didn't want to admit there was another reason she hadn't greeted her sooner.

"And I have been sleeping" Jemma replied, for comic relief on one hand, for the guilt of not being able to help on the other, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Which is good!" Daisy was quick to reply. "Do everything you need to get better. _We need you_." There it was again, that warm, loving inflection she was too emotional to hide, that hopeful glance that meant ' _I_ need you', Jemma returning it with a knowing look. A few seconds passed like this, before Daisy decided to sit on the bed to escape the awkwardness of her position. And _maybe_ , to be a little closer to Jemma.

"And I.. I know you don't wanna talk about what happened yet, but I'm here, for whatever you need".

"Right now I'd rather listen – the biochem almost interrupted her, sat more straight, with a determined smile on her face – the terrigen's spreading?"

"So is the paranoia. – Daisy replied; she deeply cared about the subject, but she didn't feel like it was the right moment for Jemma to worry about it. And that was not what she wanted to talk about anyway. "Life for inhumans is going to get tough. And I -"

"Daisy, it's okay. Go if you need to. Those people need you."

"No- no, Jemma, listen. – frustration was starting to get ahold of her – There's- there's a few things I need to tell you..." 

"Sure, go ahead." Jemma's voice was calm, but her heart started racing almost painfully. It must've been the whole permanence-on-another-planet thing.

Daisy stared at her for a second before starting to talk: "I- When you went missing... All that time, without you..." her eyes started watering against her best will. "I- I realized a few things." The tiniest, weakest smile curled her lips upwards a bit, at the thought of her own feelings. Just for a second. Jemma's eyes were curious and thirsty for answers, so she continued, after looking into them for a second too long again.

"You see, I'm scared. Terrible forces keep throwing us around the.. _universe_ and I now find myself fearing for my life because of human nazis. And the weird thing is, I'm not afraid to die. Not once, in the rollercoaster that were these past few months, anything felt more horrifying to me than- than not having you around. I would... find myself in my room thinking about you, I -"

She stopped for a bit too long, reflecting on the words she was meaning to say. Were they too much?

The pause was starting to be embarrassing. At this point, Jemma knew where things were going. She had become wiser. She had learned some things about herself on that weird planet. Had a lot of time to reflect, to grow, to hurt and to get stronger. Her words came out secure: "I've been thinking about you, too. A lot." She smiled, interlocked her eyes with Daisy's; that eye contact made her weak, in a way she didn't expect. It had the same effect on the other girl, who blushed a little, before babbling: "I- I- Well, I-" one look at the vase on Jemma's bedside table reminded her what she had gone in that room for.

She forced a little smile, went on: "You know, they were innocent thoughts at first. I was obviously asking myself where the hell could you have been gone to, my subconscious simply refused the thought of your death. I started thinking about you daily. I was like, 'well, your best friend disappeared, it's normal and obvious to be worried about her'. But then I-" She paused again. Wetted her lips, briefly looked at Jemma's expression before shifting on the bed. Her thighs were burning more than she had anticipated at the thoughts she hadn't expressed yet; the biochem wasn't half as surprised as she had had imagined in all her 'rehearsals', but Daisy could tell something was off.

"Should I... stop?" she asked, her heart beating faster and faster for that venomous mixture of fear and love and excitement and guilt for the things she was about to say.

"No. No, please, go ahead." The inhuman breathed out in relief for that accommodating answer. What she didn't know yet, was that the tense aura she had sensed coming from Jemma was nothing but a sweeter mixture of surprise, love, embarrassment and excitement.

"I started imaging.. what could it have been like to have you next to me. On.. my bed I mean. To hug you, to laugh together... maybe caress your hair a bit. I, I know that it sounds creepy and crazy and- I don't know, I'm so sorry." Daisy had always perceived her attraction to Jemma as something to be sorry for: some sort of sin, some sort of treason. Excitement and mortification were fighting for their life within heart.

Jemma frowned her eyebrows a bit in disapproval for the (yet another) pause, fighting the big smile that was creeping on her face, before encouraging Daisy to go on with a glance. She really couldn't come up with words at that moment.

"I started dreaming of having you even closer. In my dreams, our lips would almost touch, our bodies would... want each other's. And I'd always wake up more... hot and bothered than I should have." She laughed a bit harshly, a bit embarassed. Jemma's expression reassured her now, so she went on with her confession.

"So then, I started thinking about kissing you. Not all the time, sometimes, when I'd be alone in my room, I'd... imagine our hugs getting more and more intimate, how kissing you would've been like... And I liked it. Jemma, I- I think I like you."

Instead of waiting for an answer, she threw in more and more words to atone the ones she had just dared to say, and she wouldn't look at her friend in the eyes. "I thought that seeing you again would've changed everything back to normal, but I just... can't. Can't help it, can't fight it, and the point is, I don't want to. I'm already caught up in the middle of a war, I don't have time, nor am I willing to tear this good feeling to pieces. Jemma, I-" Stronger words, stronger feelings were about to come out of her.

"Daisy" the other girl interrupted. She turned her whole attention to Jemma, disoriented, waiting for a reason for that interruption with a bit of surprise and expectancy.

"Come closer, please." A second passed before Daisy could astonishingly process all the informations she had just inadvertently been given. Jemma wished she hadn't had to ask such a thing, would've preferred to surprise her - God knows how much she loved her surprised grin -, but that sudden whirlwind of emotions made her already fragile body feel so weak; in a good way.

Daisy finally got closer, and closer, and they both felt like their hearts could explode any minute now. She stopped, inches from Jemma's face, suddenly wondering if that was what the other girl had intended to do; she blushed when noticing she had been staring at Jemma's lips the whole time, and hurriedly brought her attention back to her eyes, looking for some kind of indication. She caught the other girl rising her glance from her parted lips to her eyes as well, thing that made her blush even more. Or maybe it was the firm, decisive look on the other girl's face that made her self-conscious of her heavy breathing, her warm - too warm - body, the tension in her muscles, her-. She couldn't finish her overthinking, because Jemma's hand firmly grasped the back of her neck and drew her in for a kiss. The moment their lips touched, they both sighed in relief, and Daisy's body relaxed in Jemma's arms, yet careful not to hurt her. It wasn't much before they broke the kiss gasping for air, the shorter girl especially, her lungs having yet to adapt fully to the atmosphere. But there was no sign of pain on her face: she was, in fact, smiling proudly.

Trying to control her heavy breathing, Daisy used that pause to run through her thoughts: that had been, in some way, her coming out, and though she could now say that it had gone, well, great, it was hard for her to toss away the guilt: was she forcing things on Jemma?


End file.
